


Escape from the Dinner

by Vaznetti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: If Astrid has to stay at this benefit dinner a moment longer, she will be sick.





	Escape from the Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



The beef was perfectly cooked, beautifully presented on a bed of leek reduction with pea and shallot foam, all set before her for a good cause (refugees? deforestation?), and if Astrid had to eat it she would vomit. It must have shown on her face, because the woman across from her broke off her conversation (desertification?) and leaned across to offer her hand. "Nakia," she introduced herself. "I know a great place to eat in the 10th. Come with me?"

Nakia's spare helmet crushed her hair, and Astrid's dress shed beads all over the motorbike, but the thiéboudienne was delicious.


End file.
